


.Erased.

by Artemis_Linard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide, I'msosorry, Itjusthappened, So I can write about another Frisk, Spoilers, True Pacifist, Why Did I Write This?, ending spoilers, itsokay, neutral, not just a game, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Linard/pseuds/Artemis_Linard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has had enough. Unable to bear the sins crawling on her back, she seeks a method deeper than the True Reset to completely erase her Timeline forever.</p><p>(Because they are adorable as a girl Frisk happens to be female here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	.Erased.

**Author's Note:**

> owo Thank you for checking this out, I hope you enjoy the angst... simple oneshot, song inspiration is a remix of Hopes and Dreams ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2Ow3eqFbLg ) 
> 
> But I'd recommend something much sadder to listen to along with this, something more like this  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1LIsrFdEuU )
> 
> Or nothing. Nothing is good too.

_*I did something unforgivable, Sans. I act like all the good things I do will make up for it but they won't; there's still that one bad thing._

_*So I'm... I'm going to reset it all... for the last time._

He knew she wasn't bluffing. Looking down at the girl cuddled against him there was a certain energy she was lacking. Her eyelashes wet with unshed tears, he knew she was serious.

Still, he felt the need to talk her out of this.

*What's this about all of a sudden? If you're worried about Chara, don't be. You reset, she's gone-

The words were barely out of his mouth and Frisk was already shaking her head vehemently. She sat up, staring at him earnestly.

_*No, don't try to talk me out of this. I can feel her, deep down... Chara._

A horrid cold chill crept up his spine at the name, making his smile falter. Try as she might Frisk couldn't keep her voice from wavering, her body trembling. Sans, as soon as the feeling had passed, tried to pull her against him again, running a hand soothingly through her hair. She resisted briefly before nestling into him, hands grasping his jacket for support.

_*No matter what I do she's still there and I know... she wants me to do bad things again. Sans, I can't keep doing this!_

Frisk's voice broke at the end, along with Sans heart. So, that stubborn soul wouldn't leave his girl alone. Failing to find the words to comfort someone who had experienced the same torment that he had they lapsed into an uneasy silence, the air pregnant with words unsaid.

Thinking back, Sans had learned about her ability to reset pretty early on. One day he met her and had thought to himself, 'it's almost like she knows what's about to happen'. After that he had become suspicious, keeping an eye on the girl throughout her journey, even to the end. And he had seen it- a 'reset'. And, somehow he had found the time to write down what he had seen.

The resets became a regular thing. One day he would wake up, go to the old door deep in Snowdin forest and then run into Frisk. Sometimes she looked familiar, sometimes he wouldn't know her, but she always had this strange look in her eyes, always happy to see him. Somewhere along the line, he started remembering. Every run up until this point- who had died, who had lived, and most of all, his encounters with Frisk. Some runs would have her hurrying through town without so much as a second glance, hellbent on doing whatever it was she had set out to do. Others he knew had been oddly intimate for two strangers, but they had felt so right.

He didn't know when he had started calling her his, but it had happened all the same.

But one reset... Frisk had changed. He could smell the blood on her leaving the ruins- it wasn't his Frisk. It couldn't be, his mind had reasoned- but still he was forced to watch from the shadows as the girl who had earned her keep in his heart ruthlessly killed everyone she had seemed to care about. And then, at the end... when there was no one left but him to stop her...

Sans felt the human shift against him and looked down, their eyes locking as she registered the hurt on his face and then she couldn't hold back anymore, letting the tears flow freely.

*Heh, water you crying for, Frisk? You're gonna be all washed up at this rate, kid.

Sans cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb as she let out a sigh and a small smile. She buried her face in his jacket, going quiet again.

Some time later, she spoke.

_*I... know how to end it all. Deep within this world, there is a place that even someone stuck in an infinite reset loop like me can finally catch a break._

She stopped, biting her lip and holding back a sob. When it didn't seem like she would continue he gently prompted her with a question.

*How would this reset be any different?

A deep breath.

_*If I go there and delete the file, everything will finally end. It will all be gone, the slate wiped clean, so deep that no one, even you, will remember me... And I won't be the one to kill you._

Sans couldn't ignore the conviction in the girl's voice. She believed what he was saying and a feeling of dread crept along his bones as he started to believe it too. Frisk broke again, gasping in between the tortured sobs wracking her body.

_*It's selfish, I know... but I want it all to end so badly. I can't live with my sins any longer!_

There wasn't anything left to be said. Frisk was going to do whatever she wanted and there was no way to change her mind. Frisk, devoid of hope, was now filled with determination... the determination to not start over, but to erase their entire world from the endless chain of Timelines forever.

Frisk struggled against his arms, trying to get away.

_*Sans, l-let me go! I'm going to end this right now!! You can't... you holding me here won't change a damn thing...!_

The skeleton finally let go as she tore free from his grasp, falling back hard. Scrambling up and towards the door Sans met her gaze one last time and wished he hadn't. That expression was... indescribable.

_*I love you Sans... but this is goodbye._

 

 

 

**.FILE ERASED.**


End file.
